


in truth

by iridium_existance



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Trans Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridium_existance/pseuds/iridium_existance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm having to show you that bodies are just bodies. And sometimes they're stupid but it doesn't change people. So figure it out and don't say I never did anything for you."  </p>
<p>Mutsuki learns safety through unorthodox methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in truth

Truthfully, he's not sure how he ended up in this situation. 

(That's a lie. He knows. And he knows why--)

Because the past few times he's let his guard down too far, too much, something too vulnerable but not like this. Nothing is quite the same as being in Kuki Urie's room with the other man and only the other man.  
Mutsuki knows.

The more time they had spent together had turned into something deep, though without words and emotions but still with a rushing electric charge that could flood his entire body. They made a move on it three days ago, off duty, just barely off duty, with Mutsuki's back against a wall and Urie leaning over him in a primal way that no aggression could match. Mutsuki remembers being able to inhale maybe once before the distance between them closed and suddenly he couldn't process anything happening outside their personal two foot bubble.

But then Urie's hand fell onto his hip, settled perfectly into the curve that shouldn't have been there and Mutsuki pulled away just as quickly.

He was expecting to have to say something defensive, quickly, but Urie only stood up straight again and gave him a look that Mutsuki had no idea how to decipher before walking away. It was embarrassing. He was glad it was over.

(If it was over he wouldn't be here now.)

He's sitting on the edge of the bed and Urie is leaning casually against the edge of the dresser, looking as enthused as ever. Mutsuki isn't sure who is supposed to speak first. The whole room smells of chemicals, but it's just paint. It makes his back itch in a vulnerable sort of way but he's already here and there's no real way to back down.

"Don't bother saying anything stupid," Urie finally speaks up and Mutsuki shoots him an indignant look immediately. 

"That's not--" He protests.

"Didn't I just say not to bother?" 

Mutsuki almost balks and buckles under the pressure. Instead he steadies his gaze off to the side. He stays that way until he hears the rustle of clothing and looks up in time to see Urie shrug his coat off his shoulders and onto the floor in a messy pile. By the time it hits, he's already working on loosening his tie and the buttons of his dress shirt. 

Mutsuki feels his stomach flip at least twice. It's not a good feeling.

Urie doesn't seem at all concerned that Mutsukis' posture is quickly slipping and keeps going, eyes never leaving the smaller man's form. 

"You would -think-," he stresses that word, "that after everything you knew about me, you would also realize that I, hey, Mutsuki. Quit that."

Mutsuki pauses right there, in the middle of trying to get up from the bed and under Urie's intense gaze.

"Yes?" he questions, unsure of what he would do if Urie tried to be persuasive right now.

Urie crosses his arms in an indignant way, like Mutsuki was the one making him suffer, and it's almost funny because his shirt is half undone and very undignified looking. Almost, becuase Mutsuki is still hesitant.  
That same you-are-inconveniencing-me voice speaks again. "Look," he says, "You don't move from there and I won't move from here. Got it?"

"...Sounds. Fair." Mutsuki finally says back to him and Urie rolls his eyes but nods. "So then..?" he questions.

"So then," Urie echoes. "Like I was saying. Here I am, a guy who's not into babies but then you have to go and make a liar out of me. So now we have to have go and do this."

"I don't really understand," he murmurs and this time Urie shakes his head.

"That's fine."

Mutsuki questions the truth to that.

Urie resumes undoing his shirt, pulled free from being tucked into his pants and opens the final buttons. He leaves it on, undone, and apparently with no intention of taking either the shirt or the tie off because his hands are immediately going for his belt buckle next. Mutsuki can't bring himself to look away. They both know it. His back itches again but this time he gets the electric charge feeling from it. It's not such a bad feeling.

"I won't touch you either, today, or ever if that's what you want. But I don't like being led along with weak uncertainty." The belt is coming off more quickly than Mutsuki thinks it has any right to. Like the shirt, the belt sits on his person half undone before he moves onto the pants.

Their eyes meet and Mutsuki's face is heating up but he voices no resistance and he knows well enough that Urie doesn't do hesitation or shy. Unzipped, he pulls his pants and underwear just past his hips in one smooth motion. 

It's a strange thing, watching a man take his dick out of his pants, but maybe that because Mutsuki has never seen one so close before. Urie's pace has slowed down considerably and when Mutsuki finally looks back up at his face he's immediately embarrassed by the amused look Urie is casting his way. He hadn't meant to stare like that. They both know he has been though.

Surprisingly, Urie doesn't throw any unnecessary comments his way. His hand grips his dick lightly, rubs along its length in a casual sort of way. He's not even fully hard yet.

Finally, Mutsuki finds his voice. "Urie?" he questions and hopes that's enough to warrant an answer.

"Yeah?" Urie's voice is a little heavy for once, breathy.

"This is," he starts but doesn't know how to finish it. 

"It is what it is," he finishes for him, thought Mutsuki doesn't know if that entirely makes sense but the other investigator is a little preoccupied right now. His pace is becoming less languid.

"I'm having to show you that bodies are just bodies. And sometimes they're stupid but it doesn't change people. So figure it out and don't say I never did anything for you." 

Suddenly the situation hits Mutsuki. He's on the bed fully clothed and Urie is having to stand and show vulnerability in such a situation. He's doing it for him. It's surprising.

So he watches him. Everything. The way his hand speeds up to a more suitable pace, and his erection stands as tall as it can, Urie's other hand leaning back and gripping onto the edge of the dresser to steady himself, his breathing that courses his entire body. Urie's eyes never leave Mutsuki. Its almost unbearably intimate.

Belatedly, Mutsuki realizes a strong feeling between his legs and notices his hand is already there trying to remedy the situation. He's not sure when that happened. Without a doubt Urie has already noticed and the look on his face is enough approval to what he's watching, but Mutsuki doesn't think he could go through with it right now. Not yet. So he moves his hand away and crosses his legs tighter and gives Urie the universal signal for 'go on.'

Undeterred, Urie doesn't stop. 

The situation should be more embarrassing than it is. Mutsuki isn't sure how he should be feeling right now. He's calm, but his blood is racing. He chooses to go with 'interested' as the best fit. This is more than he thought anyone might do for the sake of his own comfort. 

It's nice.

When Urie cums it's not a hurried thing. He swears under his breath and his hips jerk before stilling. In the back of his mind, Mutsuki is almost jealous that he could finish this whole show while standing. He pushes the thought away. They lock eyes for a moment before Urie rubs most of the mess onto the back of his hand and works to fix his disheveled clothes with his clean one. He excuses himself to the bathroom.  
By the time he gets back Mutsuki is sliding off the bed, unsure of what else to do now. They look at each other again. 

"You want any help?" Urie casually offers and makes a vague gesture. Mutsuki shakes his head, suddenly grateful that his one advantage to the situation is the ability to be discreet. Either way, Urie accepts the answer.

"Urie. Thank you." Mutsuki says, and he means it.

(He really means he feels safe and a little more okay with himself than he was previously. But they're not on that level yet. Not by a long shot.)

"Yeah." Urie replies, a word said with all teeth but no hostility. 

Mutsuki leaves Urie's room knowing they'll probably never talk about this ever again. There's no guarantee they'll even make something of this relationship. 

But it's fine.

What he's had a taste of already he's liked.

What he knows to expect in the future looks good.

(Truthfully, he has no regrets.)


End file.
